Achievements
Welcome to the achievement page! This a community project started by NoBanana where people can find new ideas and challenges, as well as add their own! Feel free to contribute your own tasks and challenges, as well as copy this list to a word document or blog post and try and complete them all! Armour and Tool Creation *Create a set of basic mithril tools (sword, axe/hatchet, pickaxe and mithril armour). **Create a set of basic mithril tools, in under an hour. **Create a set of basic mithril tools, in under 30 minutes. **Have a tribe of at least three, and arm them all with a basic set of mithril tools. **Have three sets of mithril combat gear (mithril sword, reinforced mithril armour and a mithril javelin). *Create a full set of mithril tools (any tool that uses mithril). **Create a full set of mithril tools in under an hour. **Arm yourself and a friend with a full set of mithril tools. *Create two bluesteel tools. **Create a bluesteel tool in under an hour. **Create a bluesteel sword. **Create a bluesteel sword, reinforced bluesteel armour, and a bluesteel javelin. **Create a full set of bluesteel tools, including everything that involves bluesteel. *Create a crossbow, and load it with 10 bolts. **Create a crossbow with 15 bolts, and obtain a quiver and woven vest. **Arm yourself and a friend with a crossbow, each with 10 bolts. **Create 3 crossbows with three bolts each, and get a quiver. *Give three different people a set of steel combat gear, with a javelin, sword, and spear. Must be done in one game. **Give six different people a set of steel combat gear, and do it in one game. **Give two different people a set of steel combat gear, also including a crossbow with two bolts. **Give five different people a set of harvesting tools, which contains a pickaxe and axe/hatchet. Structure Creation *Create a village that contains ten buildings (structures like walls and private doors don't count). **Create a village that contains fifteen buildings. **Create a village that contains twenty buildings. **Create a village that contains ten stone buildings. **Create a village that contains ten buildings that require five architecture or better. **Create a village that contains ten buildings that require seven architecture or better. *Create an artificial island from any material, measuring at least 50x50 studs. **Create an artificial island, made of docks and/or harbours. **Create an artificial island from any material, and have a player stay/live at it for at least 10 minutes. They can leave for resources during this time, but must come back. **Create an artificial island from any material, and have a two other people stay/live at it for at least 10 minutes. Time starts when the second other person comes to the island. *Make a pillar of towers that is 10 towers tall. **Make a pillar of towers that is 20 towers tall. **Make a pillar of towers that is 30 towers tall. **Make two pillars of towers that are 10 towers tall each, and stand them next to each other with a bridge at the top. *Create a floating island that is at least 20 studs in both directions. **Make two floating islands of any size, and join them together with a bridge. **Make a floating island of at least 50 studs in both directions. Item Farming and Creation *Create 10 pies of any flavour. **Create 15 pies of any flavour. **Create 15 apple pies. **Create 20 berry pies. *Make an "army" of 9 people (building). **Make an "army" of 16 people (building). **Make an "army" of 9 people (building), and give them a uniform (paint them). **Make an "army" of 36 people (building). *Have a farm with at least 5 large compost and 10 small. **Have a farm with over 10 large compost and 20 small. **Have a farm with over 15 large compost and 30 small. *Make a single bomb, and blow up a building. **Make 10 herbal remedies. **Raise your chemistry to 7, and make 3 cups of poison. **Successfully poison a tribe that has iron or better, by giving food that has been infused with poison. **Successfully poison a tribe that has iron or better, without them knowing it was you. Misc *Apply "first world hunger" for 10 minutes (first world hunger is where 90 hunger/thirst means you're "starving"). **Apply "first world hunger" for 10 minutes, starting from when you first spawn. **Apply "true first world hunger" for 10 minutes, (first world hunger, but you can only eat baked food, meat, and juice. You cannot drink from a water container.) **Apply "true first world hunger", starting from when you first spawn. *Create a 100 stud monorail. (See here for information on monorails). **Create a 250 stud monorail. **Create a 100 stud monorail with turns.